greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Elaine Proudmoore
The daughter of Thaumas Proudmoore and wife of Xanthus Alverold. She became pregnant with Xanthus' child just prior to the Fenris Isle summit in which her father was killed. Early Life Elaine was the eldest of Thaumas' two daughters. Two years after her birth, Elaine's mother Iole died giving birth to her sister, Sinéad. Though Thaumas longed for a son, he came to favor Sinéad all the same. Elaine was never as in love with Paganism as her sister was, and so never garnered the same affection from her father. Before the Great War When Elaine came of age, Thaumas married her to the noble Xanthus Alverold. Though they were strangers, they eventually grew to love each other. It was in this time that Elaine was introduced to Xanthus' friend, rising Tirasi operative Brutus Armaggon. Mutual attraction eventually led to an affair, culminating in the discovery that Elaine was pregnant with Brutus' child. This was kept quiet and while Xanthus forgave Elaine he had Brutus shut out of their life. The child, named Julius, was born and quickly separated directly from Elaine, though she maintained an eye over him. Elaine's marriage with Xanthus survived intact, and incredibly soon after the birth of Julius she became pregnant with the child of Xanthus. The public was non the wiser. Brutus was promoted to captain of the Eels, which ensured he be kept out of the public eye. The Great War As tensions heated up in the land, Elaine's father departed to Fenris Isle. There he was assassinated by Warester Van Dam of Ravenholdt. After Fenris In the wake of her father's death, she helped Xanthus form a regency council with Namor Periandrius, Joachim Alten and other officials. When Phorcys, her grandfather, returned to Kul Tiras, a Lightist genocide was enacted. Joachim betrayed the council to save as many Lightists as possible. As a result, his crew were imprisoned upon returning from an expedition to Zul'Dare. Archibald Firallon was interrogated and somehow managed to further the conviction that would lead to the execution of his comrades. Ladden with guilt, Archibald decided to break his friends out of jail, and had to confront Elaine to attempt to do so. He panicked and hurt Elaine, but managed to free his comrades in arms. Elaine was later placed under the custody of Mrs. Proudmoore prior to the attack on Boralus by the Esoteric Order and the Benefactors. Elaine soon realised the magnitude of Namor Periandrius' selfish ambitions, when Brutus Armaggon betrayed his master's plots to her. As a result, Elaine took command of the palace guard, arrested Periandrius and led the defence of the palace herself. In the aftermath, Elaine helped form a new Regency Council. It soon fell apart; the Council of Tirisfal betrayed the Malefactors, eliminating them both from the Council. Ravenholdt's agents left on an important mission. This left only two factions; the pagan, anti-Stormwind faction of Joachim Alten, and the newly converted to Lightism royal family. Joachim soon killed Xanthus in a fit of rage and assumed the title of Grand Admiral, with Elaine still in bed, weakened from the birth of her second son. When Melusine, a murderer of much of Joachim's family, was brought to Kul Tiras as a prisoner, some thought it a way to stabilize Joachim. The Malefactors saw it as a way to obtain a powerful new assest, and sent Brutus as head of a team to secure her. Meanwhile, Stormwind moved to invade Boralus. Joachim had an epiphany and fled the city, leaving it with no acting ruler but with Elaine as uncontested head of state. After securing Melusine, Brutus attempted to take Julius back with him, but encounter Elaine. He was told of Xanthus' death, which saddened him. Elaine was able to convince Brutus to leave his son behind, and Brutus fled in tears as Stormwind began a devastating attack on the city. Family tree Category:Characters Category:Pagans Category:Humans Category:Lightists